


Baydrien and Neighinette

by Prismidian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baydrien, F/M, Haydrien, Neghinette, Oum le dauphin blanc and Le Ranch AU, Seadrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic was inspired by the MLsubbing chat after watching Oum le dauphin blanc and Le Ranch.</p><p>Adrien Agreste, is a surfer and Marinette is a horseback rider.</p><p>For this AU they do not transform, rather you'll get to see both sides of Adrien and both sides of Marinette;<br/>These are the same two people after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baydrien and Neighinette

As waves came crashing in against the shore, two girls sat on a ladybug print towel as they watched the boys try to show off in the water.

Marinette and her best friend Alya rode horses, normally on the beach, but at the moment they were without them and Marinette was getting anxious. "But what if he needs me?"

"He's fine Marinette, just relax and enjoy the view." Alya teased, nudging Marinette in the side with her elbow. "Adrien's back on his board, you're gonna miss it."

"Adrien's always on his board." Marinette grumbled, hugging her knees as she pouted. It was true, Adrien was a surfer and a rather famous one at that, Marinette was known in her local equestrian circles; But Adrien was known all over the country and it was starting to get harder to compete with the attention he was getting.

"Aww Marinette, you know he likes you, don't get too worried about it, ok?" Alya reassured her before Adrien disappeared into the surf again.

One thing she didn't like about surfing was there was a lot of waiting, waiting for the next wave, waiting to see if the surfer would resurface and waiting to actually talk to them once they got back to shore.

The first time she had been invited to watch him surf, she was too enamoured to become complacent; But now that she had grown used to the formality of the situation, she couldn't stop herself from longing for her source of enjoyment.

She had invited Adrien to watch her ride, but after a jump or two, someone would start to ask him questions and sometimes his back would be turned so he could answer them.

The whole thing never really worked out, whatever they were doing, both of them had very individual hobbies and there wasn't much room for novices.

After Nino caught a wave but quickly lost control trying to ride the pipe, Alya laughed and Marinette let out a dejected sigh.

"Marinette, you look tired, do you want to lay down?"

Marinette nodded before she leant her head on Alya's shoulder and yawned softly.

Alya smiled and patted Marinette's head. "You know if you want to lay down, you'll have to let me move. I'm going to try filming some of this for the blog ok?"

"Ok." Marinette mused as Alya got up and Marinette spread out on her towel.

Maybe a short nap was what she needed, the sounds of the ocean waves and the squawking seabirds were rather peaceful, but after a short while she heard someone walking back towards her place on the sand.

"Alya? Are they coming back in yet?" Marinette yawned as she rubbed her eyes and stretched out; Since laying in one place was starting to make her feel pretty stiff.

"Oh were you just resting?" A familiar voice asked, but it wasn't Alya, it was Adrien and Marinette quickly curled up on her towel.

"Adrien! W-what are you doing here? I thought you were surfing-"

Adrien smiled and gave her a wink. "I was, but then I didn't see you, so, I came to check on you. Are you doing alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Good, mind if I sit with you for a little bit? That last wave took the wind out of me so I'm taking a break."

"Y-yeah, me too."

"So are you having fun?" He asked as he laid out his towel beside hers even though he was still soaking wet and should have used it to dry off before he got it all sandy.

"Yeah-." She replied, scared out of her mind that he could have seen her sleeping; but not only that, what if he thought she was bored and that's why he stopped? Not because it wasn't true but she didn't want him to stop because she was bored.

"Would you like a sandwich or something? I think we have some in the cooler." She offered trying to brake the awkward silence.

"Nah, I'll wait for Alya and Nino." He replied with a shrug.

Even after she sat up, she wasn't really sure what to talk to Adrien about; she had gone over things she wanted to talk to him about in her head at home, but now sitting beside him all of it was gone.

The quiet moment they shared was nice however, he was looking out at the ocean, and every once in a while she'd glance over at him and he'd glance back.

"You know, I wasn't s _hore_  you'd like surfing." Adrien laughed and Marinette shook her head. "Well I'm not sure I want to do it, but it looks like you're having a lot of fun."

"Well I don't want to be _shellfish,_ if you'd want to learn I can teach you."

"No I'm fine, I like horses better."

It took him a while to think of a horse pun, so a cheesy joke would just have to do.

"So that's why you have such a long face?"

Marinette didn't really think that one was funny, and she actually rather offended; "I just don't like the water alright?" She snapped.

Adrien blinked confused at first before he realised he'd crossed a line.

"Hay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just trying to be funny, you have a beautiful face."

At that comment she felt her cheeks begin to flush and she tried to look everywhere but his face.

"I mean it Marinette, you are really beautiful."

She knew he was handsome, but, she didn't think he could be so smooth, most of the time he was pretty goofy and acted shy around cameras, but she hadn't seen this flattering side of him much before.

Once Alya and Nino joined them, Adrien and Marinette were sitting quietly again and Alya quirked a brow. "Did you two even talk while we were gone?"

Marinette nodded and Adrien rubbed the back of his neck a bit awkwardly.

"We talked a little..why is it time to go?" Adrien asked Nino, but Nino shrugged his shoulders.

"No we're going to have lunch and then you boys can go, ok?" Alya told them.

"Ok, sounds good to me." Adrien replied before he turned to Marinette. "Did you bring anything from the bakery?"

"Yeah, a few things.."

"Awesome, Adrien told me how he-" Nino started but Adrien motioned for him to stop before Alya got suspicious, but both Marinette and Alya knew what he was going to say.

Marinette's parents owned a bakery, so she was used to people being excited any time she brought food, but the look on Adrien's face just made her heart melt.

"I brought some cookies and croissants, the pie was still cooling, so I didn't have time to pack it."

"That's fine, that sounds great." Adrien said with a smile, his mouth already beginning to water. There was only one thing he liked more than surfing and that was baked goods and Marinette.


End file.
